Model
by dinodeer
Summary: Hyunbin tidak menyukai si model cantik bernama Hwang Minhyun. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**Model**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **WARN _:_ GS!Minhyun**

Note : kemarin aku post ini di wattpad tapi katanya kosong terus kepotong, ada masalah gitu pokoknya, jadinya aku apdet disini, awalnya gakan apdet disini soalnya aku pingin ngeliatin foto cancie minyunnya :((

tapi karena wp lagi error aku apdet disini aja, nanti cek wp ( komuprime) aku kalo udah normal lagi ya hehe

* * *

.

.

 _"Ya Tuhaaaaaan Hwang Minhyun terbuat dari apa sih? Kenapa dia sempurna sekaliiiii!"_

Seruan seorang siswa yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil memegang sebuah majalah fashion edisi terbaru membuat Hyunbin terbangun dari tidurnya. Teman-teman si pemegang majalah pun ikut memuji sosok Hwang Minhyun yang tercetak di cover depan majalah ternama itu.

Hwang Minhyun yang terpampang memang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang coklat tua diikat di bagian bawahnya, dengan kulit putih mulus yang dibalut gaun putih dengan jubah yang transparan, belum lagi olesan make up dengan bibir dan pipi yang pink cerah membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Ck." Decak Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin, hei! Kau kan katanya akan ada syuting cf bersama Hwang Minhyun kan?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di dekat Hyunbin.

"SERIUS?!" seru semua orang tidak percaya.

Hyunbin hanya mendengus kesal. "Apa bagusnya dia sih, kalian hanya melebih-lebihkannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mata dan otakmu tapi Hwang Minhyun itu sempurna, tidak ada yang bisa mendebatnya!" seru teman sekelasnya namanya Kim Sukjin.

"Terserahmu saja lah." Timpal Hyunbin sambil kembali tidur dan tak peduli raungan teman sekelasnya yang ingin tahu tentang jadwal syuting cfnya bersama model pujaan mereka itu.

.

.

Hyunbin memandang datar pada gadis setinggi 168 cm yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu berambut coklat tua, wajahnya kecil, mata rubahnya benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak orang –Hyunbin tidak ingin mengakuinya secara blak-blakkan tapi ia juga sesungguhnya memuja mata itu, lalu tidak lupa bibir pink tipisnya yang sangat menggoda.

"Hai Hyunbin-ah." Sapanya.

"Halo Minhyun- _Nuna_." Sapa Hyunbin balik dengan enggan.

Hwang Minhyun itu memang termasuk model yang berpengalaman, ia sudah menjadi model sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang ia berusia 21 tahun, ia super cantik, ia sudah menghiasi banyak cover majalah terkenal. Bahkan mengikuti fashion show terkemuka yang diadakan di Paris tiga bulan lalu. Ia sempurna seperti yang teman-temannya katakan, Hyunbin setuju tapi ia tidak menyukainya.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini ya." Serunya ceria.

Hyunbin tidak suka.

"Iya, aku juga _Nuna_."

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Hyunbin syuting dengan Minhyun. Walaupun Hyunbin juga sudah lama bergelut dalam bidang ini, tetap saja Minhyun masih lebih senior darinya. Belum lagi Minhyun memang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya yang masih kelas 2 SMA.

Minhyun sebenarnya baik, tapi entah kenapa Hyunbin hanya tidak suka saja padanya. Ia kesal sejujurnya dan ia tahu itu kekanakan tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Produk yang akan mereka iklankan kali ini adalah lipstik. Mereka memang baru saja menandatangi kontrak dengan salah satu produk kosmetik ternama yaitu Rumah Etude dan cf pertama mereka adalah lipstik.

Sialnya tema cf kali ini adalah kiss note. Hyunbin akan berperan sebagai pangeran sekolah yang dielu-elukan oleh semua gadis dan Minhyun akan menjadi gadis culun yang baru saja mendapatkan kiss note. Untuk mengetes itu ia pun menulis nama Hyunbin di buku tersebut dan hasilnya tentu saja berhasil. Hyunbin akan menciumnya di pipi.

Iya, Hyunbin akan mencium si sempurna Hwang Minhyun itu.

Ia akan diamuk oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Hyunbin mendesah lelah. Ini sudah take ke empat namun hasilnya masih belum memuaskan. Padahal Hyunbin pikir ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik namun tetap saja sutradara kali ini merasa ada yang kurang dengan Hyunbin.

"Istirahat dulu selama dua puluh menit!" seru staf dan diiringi desahan lega dari banyak orang.

Hyunbin baru saja akan menenggak minuman isotoniknya sampai merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujar Minhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului Hyunbin menuju ruang ganti pribadi milik Minhyun.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya Minhyun sedikit kesal.

Hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana. Hyunbin memandang Minhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Jawab Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin, jangan seperti anak kecil." Pinta Minhyun.

Hyunbin mendengus. "Aku kan memang anak kecil."

Minhyun memandang pemuda tinggi dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan kesal setengah marah.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau kan harusnya tidak membawa urusan pri-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Hyunbin.

Minhyun menghela napas pelan. "Lalu? Kau kenapa hari ini?" tanyanya.

Hyunbin berdecak pelan. "Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku." Timpalnya.

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Minhyun. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan mendekati Hyunbin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyunbin dan menarik kepala pemuda itu mendekat.

"Aku peduli padamu tahu." Bisiknya.

Hyunbin masih tidak bereaksi.

Minhyun pun mulai menciumi rahang tegas milik pemuda itu, pipi chubbynya, lalu kembali ke rahang tegasnya dan leher jenjangnya. Minhyun baru saja akan kembali mencium ujung dagu lancip Hyunbin sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menangkap bibir Minhyun dengan bibir tebalnya.

Hanya ciuman biasa dengan sedikit lumatan lembut, namun sukses membuat kedua pipi dua insan itu memerah.

"Bohong." Ujar Hyunbin dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli aku tidak akan meneleponmu sepanjang hari walau sudah tau kau tidak akan mengangkat teleponku." Jelas Minhyun.

Bibirnya kembali meraih bibir Hyunbin –yang merupakan favoritnya lalu menyesapnya lembut.

"Masih marah?" tanya Minhyun.

"Masih." Jawab Hyunbin.

Minhyun mendecak pelan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan leher Hyunbin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hyunbin –yang tentunya langsung ditahan oleh si pemuda tinggi itu. Pemuda 17 tahun itu malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Minhyun.

"Ini sudah seminggu kau marah padaku tahu menyebalkan! Aku kan tidak bilang tidak akan mengumumkan hubungan kita pada publik tapi aku butuh waktu sampai setidaknya aku bisa berbicara dengan tenang dengan Ketua Kim, dan jadwalku minggu ini benar-benar padat! Meluangkan waktu untuk tidur saja sulit! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?!" serunya kesal kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Bibirnya sudah ia kerucutkan dan pipinya menggembung kecil membuat Hyunbin gemas.

Apakah kalian bingung pemirsa? Kalau bingung biar saya jelaskan. Jadi, Hyunbin dan Minhyun sekarang sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan romantis. Iya mereka berpacaran, sudah hampir 6 bulan pula. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka kecuali mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup dramatis seperti di drama-drama picisan yaitu di depan apartemen mereka sendiri. Iya faktanya adalah ternyata mereka satu apartemen, satu lantai dan apartemen mereka bersebelahan pula. Fakta mengejutkan lainnya Hyunbin dan Minhyun mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah dari kakak ipar mereka. Tidak, tidak, kakak ipar mereka orang yang berbeda kok.

Mungkin memang jodoh.

Intinya sejak pertemuan dramatis itu mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Ternyata Hwang Minhyun memang secantik namanya dan Kwon Hyunbin juga setampan namanya –walau Hyunbin cukup berandalan sih. Walaupun mereka terpaut jarak 4 tahun dan Hyunbin yang sebenarnya masih anak SMA namun ternyata tidak menghambat benih cinta muncul diantara mereka. Singkat cerita mereka pun mulai berpacaran setelah 3 bulan mengenal satu sama lain dan menjalin hubungan hingga sekarang.

Hyunbin itu cemburuan. Tentu saja sifatnya yang satu itu memang sulit untuk diredam. Mengingat Minhyun juga model yang kecantikannya dielu-elukan, jadi secara tidak langsung sebenarnya Minhyun itu milik semua orang. Karena itulah seminggu yang lalu ia meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mempublikasikan mereka, Minhyun memang setuju tapi butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan agensinya karena jadwalnya yang super sibuk.

"Tapi agensiku langsung mengiyakan keinginanku." Kilah Hyunbin dan membuat Minhyun ingin memukul kepalanya sekuat tenaganya.

"Direktur agensimu kan kakakmu sendiri! Tentu saja ia akan setuju!" serunya sambil mencubit pinggang Hyunbin kencang. Ia sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Hyunbin dan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka termasuk kakak sulungnya Kwon Woobin yang menjadi direktur agensi tempat Hyunbin bernaung sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah membicarakan pernikahan, membuat Minhyun pusing saja.

"AW! Tapi kan Ketua Kim juga pa-AWW! AW SAKIT! Iya! Iya aku mengerti! Berhenti mencubitku sayang! Kukumu kan panjang!" seru Hyunbin.

Minhyun mendengus kesal sementara Hyunbin merintih sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Hyunbin kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadisnya lalu mengecup hidung mancungnya penuh cinta.

"Aku bisa berbicara pada Ketua Kim tentang ini." Ujarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku harus membicarakannya sendiri." Timpal Minhyun. Ia balas memeluk pinggang Hyunbin dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Hyunbin. "atau mungkin aku bisa membicarakan ini pada Ketua Kim berdua denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Hyunbin menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Minhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ide bagus, kita bisa katakan kalau agensiku sudah setuju tentang ini, jadi akan mudah bukan?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin?" jawab Minhyun.

"Eiyy tenang saja, pamanmu akan lebih dari senang mengetahui keponakannya mendapatkan lelaki tampan sepertiku."

Semudah itu sebenarnya Minhyun meminta ijin karena yang menjadi direktur dari agensinya adalah pamannya. Paman Minho itu lebih memanjakan Minhyun daripada orangtua Minhyun sendiri, walau kebanyakan orang sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau ia adalah paman Minhyun. Minhyun ingin membicarakan ini secara profesional, sangat tidak etis menurutnya meminta ijin tentang hal besar seperti ini lewat telepon.

Kalau Hyunbin sih mana kenal dia dengan kata etis jika dengan kakaknya. Walau Hyunbin memang merintis karir dari nol tapi ia sudah mendapat nilai plus karena keluarganya memang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan. Namun setelah bertambah umur dan tahu kakaknya yang menjadi direktur ia menjadi semena-mena, tapi masih dalam batas wajar sih. Setidaknya ia masih profesional dalam masalah pekerjaan.

Minhyun mendengus. "Lelaki apanya? Masih bocah juga." Sarkasnya.

"Ish, _Nunaaaaa~"_ rengek Hyunbin sambil memasang ekspresi sedih yang menggelikan. Hal itu membuat Minhyun tertawa.

"Dasar bocah."

Hyunbin berhehe pelan kemudian menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua. "Walau bocah juga tetap cinta kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali." Dengusnya tapi Minhyun langsung membungkan bibir tebal Hyunbin dalam ciuman.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Iklan lipstik yang mereka bintangi benar-benar booming, sukses, dan menjadi trending topic selama seharian penuh. Penjualan pun meningkat pesat karena keimutan cf mereka. Belum lagi mulai muncul dan bertebaran fans yang memasangkan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Instagram mereka dipenuhi dengan ungkapan cinta, walau komentar buruk masih ada namun komentar dengan tanda hati masih lebih mendominasi.

Saat ini Minhyun tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan kiri Hyunbin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Punggungnya bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya itu, sementara tangannya tengah menggenggam ponselnya, begitu pula dengan tangan kanan Hyunbin.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun menoleh sebentar kemudian mengecup dagu Hyunbin kilat. "Iya."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu... dua... tiga!"

Tuk.

Mereka menekan tombol _share_ bersama-sama.

 _Processing._

 _Finishing up._

Satu postingan di instagram mereka pun muncul. Setelah itu ponsel mereka terus bergetar karena notifikasi dari instagram.

"Apa kata mereka Bin?" tanya Minhyun penasaran.

"Hahaha komentarku penuh dengan komentar teman sekelaskuu.." timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya khawatir. "Aku harus melihat komentar di instagramku juga." Ujarnya sambil membuka kembali aplikasi instagram yang langsung ia tutup setelah memposting sebuah foto.

"Mereka suka dengan kita kan?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil. "Eung!" timpalnya sambil masih membaca komentar di instagramnya yang penuh dengan tanda hati.

Melihat Minhyun yang asyik sendiri dengan komentar di postingannya membuat Hyunbin mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel Minhyun paksa dan menyimpannya ke meja.

"Jangan liat handphone teruuuus, udahan ya sayang, sekarang waktunya _movie time_ kita kaannn..." rengek Hyunbin.

Minhyun berdecak pelan. "Iya bayi besarku, ayo kita nonton film."

.

.

Instagram update!

 **hwangminhyu_n**

 **[foto minhyunbin]**

 _Liked by_ **kwonhb** _and 3489597 others_

hwangminhyu_n lovechu 💕

 _view all 95973489 comments_

 **kwonhb** lovechu too 😘😘😘

 **kdaniel** wah nun selamat ya, jangan lupa pajak jadiannya berkali lipat soalnya nuna ngga kasih tau aku dulu

 **choiminki** BANGSAT MINHYUN! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN SI BOCAH TIANG ITU PARAH! JADI PERSAHABATAN KITA HANYA SEBATAS INI?! INGINKU BERKATA KASAR!

 **hwangtheist** YA AMPUN MINYUN UNNIE AKHIRNYA SAH JUGA SAMA HYUNBIN! KAPAL AKU BERLAYAAAAR

 **seonhoy** NUNA KENAPA MAIN RAHASIA-RAHASIAN SAMA SEONHOOOO, TAPI SELAMAT YA KALIAN LUCU SEKALIIII

 **lildreaminhyun** MINHYUN TT AKU SANGAT SYOK MELIHAT POSTINGAN INI TAPI JIKA KAU BAHAGIA AKU JUGA BAHAGIA kwonhb AWAS KALAU SAMPAI MENYAKITI MINHYUN AKU SLEDING! PAKE GERGAJI!

.

.

 **kwonhb**

 **[foto minhyunbin]**

 _Liked by_ **hwangminhyu_n** _and 3489597 others_

 **kwonhb** the happiest moment is when im with you, i love you bae 😘

 _view all 95973489 comments_

 **sukjin.k** HYUNBIN BANGSAT

 **yyongbin** HYUNBIN BANGSAT (99999)

 **ongsw** PARAH NGGA BILANG-BILANG choiminki DUA OKNUM INI HARUS DITENGGELAMKAN!

 **khbfans** WAH OPPA SELAMAT YA! BERARTI KALIAN UDAH PACARAN SEBELUM SYUTING YA?! UNCH GEMAAAAASSSSS

 **joshua17** JANGAN HARAP BISA HIDUP KALAU BESOK MUNCUL DI KELAS!

 **hwangtheist** KAPAL MINHYUNBIN BERLAYAR, AKU NAIK DI KELAS VVVVVIP

OPPA JIKA INI YANG TERBAIK UNTUKMU AKU HARUS IKHLAS

 **kwonhb_union** Selamat untuk kalian, Minhyun Unnie sangat cantik dan Oppa sangat tampan, kalian serasi sekali, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian ❤❤❤

.

.

END

.

.

Halo im back back back /ngikutinshinee

Tema cf nya tuh aku terinspirasi dari cf kiss notenya shinee sama sandara, yg bagian key 😂😂😂

semoga kalian suka ya

btw aku masih terpesona sama mamih aku ya lord cantik banget [fotonya tersebar di twitter, nanti bisa diliat di wp aku komuprime)

huhu apalah diriku yang kucel ini kalau minyun cantik banget kayak gitu TT

oke sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ya

salam minhyunbin,

 _dinodeer._


End file.
